Welcome to Storybrooke
by Spring Sunrise
Summary: The Cahills take a perfectly normal family vacation in a perfectly normal town and interact with its perfectly normal inhabitants. At least, that's how Aunt Beatrice sees it. Amy's not so sure. And Dan just wants to find a decent candy store.
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

Beatrice Cahill didn't believe in fairy tales, and she certainly didn't believe in Stephen King novels about creepy Maine towns, no matter what anyone else said about her "charming" or "creepy" choice of a vacation destination. Maine was a perfectly find place for a holiday. Quiet. Just what she needed, having to deal with those troublesome children.

"We should definitely pick a town with a candy store." As if he knew what she was thinking, her nephew had to demonstrate how right she was. He was always one to have his priorities straight.

"_No_," she snapped. "The purpose of this trip is to get you _away_ from all that garbage your au pair has been allowing to corrupt you. You should be taking advantage of the wholesome setting, not stuffing your faces with sugar." She turned around to glare at the two children in the back of the car. Amy shrunk in her seat.

"A-A-Aunt B-" she stammered. Her warning died before she complete it, though, as the car slammed into a large sign that, which cheerfully went right on displaying its friendly message:

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

A/N: This is pre-Emma Storybrooke, and I'm going with the explanation that the Cahills can get into Storybrooke because they're fictional characters, like Frankenstein or the Mad Hatter. I know this explanation might not necessarily fly on the show, so just consider this an AU if you don't consider it canon-compliant. I just really wanted to see the Cahills interacting with Storybrooke residents, and no one else was writing it, so I did. If you think this type of crossover should be done differently, **I'm begging you** to try it. I just really want a 39 Clues/Once Upon a Time crossover.

Also, **feel free to request that certain characters be featured****!** There are certain characters that I want to get to first, but after that the Cahills can bump into anybody!

_Quote of the Day:_ "Confidence is ignorance. If you're feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know." - Foaly, _Artemis Fowl _by Eoin Colfer


	2. The Doctor and Red

"Fortunately, none of you appear to have any injuries requiring hospital treatment," the handsome young doctor with the ridiculous name insisted. Probably had no idea what he was talking about. The man looked barely out of medical school. "Although I understand that your car has not been so lucky. I can recommend a mechanic, if you want, and I would suggest stopping by Granny's if you want a place to stay while it's being fixed up."

"Well, this mechanic of yours better be quick, because there is no way you can expect me to stay _here_ for any extended period of time."

"I don't get why you're so upset," Dan piped up. "You wanted to find a boring town in Maine where there was nothing for us to do, and now we're in a boring town in Maine where there's nothing for us to do."

"You be quiet, young man."

"I assure you, Billy is excellent with all kinds of vehicles," the doctor assured Beatrice. "I, however, have no idea how long it takes to fix damaged cars, just bodies." He flashed a smile at her. Beatrice sighed.

"I suppose it'll have to do. Is your town at least safe?" She did have children to take care of, after all.

Dr. Whale seemed momentarily taken aback by the rapid change in topic, but quickly recovered.

"As safe as can be. We haven't had a serious crime for as long as anyone can remember. Sheriff Humbert does a pretty good job, as does Mayor Mills. I promise that you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Amy was worried.

"We don't have any reservations," she whispered to Dan. "What if there aren't any vacancies?"

"Dude, look around. This isn't exactly the kind of place that's overflowing with tourists."

Amy knew he was right, and she hated herself worrying so much. Still, she couldn't stop feeling that_ something_ was wrong.

Dan probably was going to end up getting into some sort of trouble and they'd be banned from the state of Maine.

"Hey, are you guys lost or something? Do you want any help?" A tall girl with red highlights in her hair was looking a them, perplexed.

"We were told that this was a _respectable_ establishment at which we could stay for a while," Aunt Beatrice said cooly, glaring at the girl's outfit.

"Oh," the girl said, unfazed, although apparently suprised that someone actually wanted to book a room. "Do you want a town view or a forest view? There's no price difference."

"We'll have a town view."

As Red Highlights handed Aunt Beatrice a key, Amy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Small towns didn't get a lot of visiters, she knew, but someone who worked at a bed and breakfast shouldn't be shocked when a visiter actually came. Why would someone run an inn if they didn't expect anyone to stay there?

She looked at Dan, trying to communicate her uneasiness.

_Something's wrong._

_Yeah, that you worry too much_, Dan sent back. _Maybe they haven't had a lot of business lately, but things weren't so bad when they first opened this place out. Chill._

Amy knew her brother was right, but it didn't make her feel much better. She tried to smile back at the dark-haired girl's painted lips, but couldn't.

She was being silly. What was she in, some kind of horror movie or cop show? What could be wrong with a town called "Storybrooke?"

* * *

_Quote of the Day:_ "If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales." - Albert Einstein


End file.
